


Une mémoire en puzzle

by Lyo_Mira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Classicberry - Freeform, Cross!Sans - Freeform, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightcross, Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Paperjam - Freeform, Sf!sans - Freeform, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, US!Sans, afterdeath, geno!sans - Freeform, reaper!sans - Freeform, rottenberry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyo_Mira/pseuds/Lyo_Mira
Summary: Pleins de petites pièces de puzzle qui finiront par raconter l'histoire de nombreuses vies vécus.**********Certains chapitres peuvent être relié entre eux mais dans ces cas là je le préciserais sinon chacun sont indépendants.





	1. ClassicBerry : Une âme douce

Dans une petite maison vivait une jeune fille de 12 ans avec ses parents. Elle et ses parents formaient une famille heureuse et aimante tout était parfait pour la petite fille. Pour les parents leur famille ne comportait que trois membres mais la petite fille, elle, compter deux autres personnes dans sa famille. 

Un jour en rentrant de l'école elle avait trouvé sur le sol deux poupées couchaient ensemble se tenant la main. Les deux étaient couvertes de boue et l'une d'elle avait ses habits complètement déchirés. De nombreux enfants seraient passés sans même les regarder mais pas cette jeune fille. Même couverte de boue et déchiré de partout elle les ramassa toutes les deux et les cacha sous son manteau puis couru jusqu'à chez elle le plus vite qu'elle put. 

Une fois chez elle, elle enleva ses chaussures en vitesse et monta dans sa chambre passant devant ses parents sans même les embrasser. Arrivé dans sa chambre elle écarta d'un grand geste toutes les affaires qui étaient sur son bureau et mit un oreiller dessus. Alors elle enleva délicatement son manteau faisant très attention à son précieux chargement. Elle posa les deux peluches cassé sur l'oreiller puis reparti de sa chambre. Quant elle revint elle avait une bassine d'eau dans les mains avec du savon et des éponges. Elle posa son matériel sur le reste du bureau et s'accrocha les cheveux avant d'attraper la première poupée celle qui avait encore tout ses habits.  
Bizarrement, les mains des peluches n'étaient plus liées entre elles. La petite fille prit cela comme un signe que les poupées lui faisaient assez confiance pour qu'elles puissent se lâcher. Remplie d'une nouvelle détermination la jeune fille mouilla l'éponge et commença a nettoyer la poupée.   
Une fois propre la petite fille se retrouva a admirer la peluche avec des yeux étincelant. La peluche ressemblait à un squelette mais pas ceux qui faisait peur. Il avait un gros crâne blanc avec des yeux bleus qui, au centre si un regarder bien se trouvait des petites étoiles jaunes. Il portait une veste bleu à capuche sans rien en dessous, un pantalon bleu clair et des bottes elles aussi bleues. En regardant de plus près elle remarqua que la veste qu'il portait était trop grande pour lui. Elle réfléchi quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi la veste n'était pas a sa taille. Elle rigola un peu avant de reposer la poupée aux yeux étoilés sous la fenêtre au soleil et d'attraper l'autre. Elle commença alors son nettoyage sur la deuxième poupée. Elle avait un peu plus de mal avec celle-ci. La saleté c'était fortement incrusté et même des petits cailloux étaient là. Elle devait souffrir ! Remplie de détermination elle commença a enlever tous les petits cailloux pour rendre la poupée aussi belle que l'autre ! 

Après de longue minutes elle estima son travail suffisant est essuya la peluche. Celle-ci était aussi un squelette mais légèrement plus grand que l'autre. Il avait des yeux bleus lui aussi mais plus de la couleur de la mer. Il portait un T-shirt gris clair, un pantalon de jogging noir avec des rayures blanches sur les côtés, une paire de chaussette grise et des chaussons roses qui la firent rire quand elle les vis. Elle posa la poupée à côté de l'autre au soleil puis elle récupéra tout son matériel et couru les ranger. 

Quant elle revint les deux peluches n'avaient pas bougé enfin presque, leurs mains étaient de nouveau liées. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un grand sourire tomba sur son visage. Elle resta quelques instants à les regarder sans faire un bruit ne voulant pas le déranger quant elle éternua brusquement. Quant elle regarda à nouveau les poupées celle-ci s'étaient lâché et étaient de nouveau dans la position où elle les avaient laissé. 

Avec un jolie sourire la petite fille s'avança et les attrapa tout en leur faisant une caresse sur la tête. Les deux étaient relativement sèche alors elle ne vit aucun problème a s'installer avec elles dans son lit. 

« Je m'appelle Rose Frisk très heureuse de vous rencontrez ! Maintenant vous faites parties de ma famille j'espère que ça vous dérange pas ! Je devrais vous donner des noms je pense. Hum... La poupée qui a passé son manteau s'appellera Sans et celui avec les yeux étoilés sera Blueberry ou Blue pour abréger. »

Pendant un instant elle vit Sans avoir un sourire et aperçut une étincelle dans les yeux de Blueberry. Un sourire énorme apparut sur son visage avant qu'un long bâillement ne l'interrompe. 

« Eheh je vais devoir aller dormir. Pour l'instant Blueberry ferait mieux de garder ton manteau Sans je serais gêné que tout le monde puisse voir mes os ! Enfin j'ai la peau sur les os moi eheh ! » Une étincelle était apparu dans les yeux de Sans pendant une seconde. Elle l'avait très bien vu mais n'en montrait aucun signe. 

« Aller allons dormir ! Vous venez dans mon lit vous verrez il fait chaud sous la couette ! » 

Elle mit en vitesse son pyjama et descendit embrasser ses parents après avoir dîner avant de se glisser dans le pays des rêves. Avant de fermer les yeux elle mit ses peluches sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle et les regarda un petit moment. Sentant ses paupières se fermer elle jeta encore une fois un regard sur sa nouvelle famille. Elle sourit en voyant que les deux poupées s'étaient rapprocher jusqu'à se toucher et se tenir la main. Elle s'endormit avec l'image de Blueberry et Sans se tenant la main.


	2. ErrorInk : Compte à rebours

Ink POV :

J'étais tranquillement assis dans ma sphère doodle à surveiller tous les Univers Alternatifs quand je sentis un UA m'appeler. Comme j'étais leur créateur et protecteur je ressentais si un UA mourrait ou avait un problème dans son code. Je scannais mentalement celui qui m'appelait mais son code était illisible. Très bizarre.

Je me levais en vitesse attrapa mon pinceau et suivi l'appelle de l'UA inconnu. En chemin je passa devant beaucoup d'UA principaux tel que Underswap, Underfell et bien sûr Undertale. Je fis un rapide contrôle pour voir si tout aller bien puis continua mon chemin. Enfin je trouva celui qui m'appelai, en le regardant un froncement de sourcil apparu sur mon visage. Normalement les UAs étaient représentés dans des bulles montrant la vie dans cette UA. Mais. Ici la bulle était entièrement vide. Juste une bulle vide. Trouvant cela de plus en plus inquiétant je décida de me téléporter dedans peut-être que quelque chose bloque le code. J'allais me téléporter quand je me rappela qu'Erreur devait bientôt arriver. Depuis que nous étions devenu un couple il y a quelque années je nous avais crée une maison de l'anti-void. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir me chercher pour que nous rentrions ensemble à la maison. Rien que de penser à lui un sourire se jouait sur mes lèvres. J'écrivis rapidement une note pour lui dire où j'allais avant de me téléporter.

Je mis quelques secondes à me stabiliser avant de regarder autour de moi. J'étais dans la forêt de Snowdin d'après les arbres et la neige mais quelque chose était éteint. Je mis ma brosse dans mon dos sans pour autant perdre ma garde et commença à marcher vers la ville. Au fur est à mesure que je marchais j'essayais de garder mon calme mais c'était plutôt difficile. J'étais censé être arrivé en ville depuis très longtemps et toujours rien en vue. J’espérais arriver en ville de manière normale mais temps pis passons par le code ! Être le protecteur comporte quand même des avantages. 

La téléportation dans le code état toujours quelque de très inhabituel. Se retrouver dans un espace sombre avec des millions de chiffres lumineux te tournant autour sans pouvoir bouger pouvais être assez oppressant. J'allais atterrir quand une sorte d'orbe rouge me percuta. Je ressentis seulement une douleur dans ma poitrine avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience. 

Erreur POV :

J’atterris lentement sur le sol de la sphère doodle d'Inky j'étais venu le chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Si je ne venais pas le chercher il resterait ici tout le temps. Les jours de repos existent aussi pour nous. Je regarda brièvement autour mais ne le vit pas. J'allais l'appeler quand je vis une note en lévitation quelque mètres plus loin. 

« Heya Ruru <3  
Je suis parti vérifier un UA si je suis pas de retour quand tu es la suit l'oiseau il t'y conduira ~  
A tout à l'heure Ruru je t'aime <3  
Ink alias ton Inky ~ » 

Je rougis un peu puis allais pester en disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oiseau quand la note que j'avais dans les mains se transforma en oiseau fait d'encre. Il me fit un petit coup de tête sur la joue avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse. Évidemment, du Ink tout craché. Heureusement que j'avais une bonne vue sinon j'aurais déjà perdu l'oiseau. Après d'interminable minutes de marche je vis l'oiseau s'arrêtait devant un UA. Je fis un scan de l'UA une fois devant. Il était complètement bousiller, remplie de virus à ras bord et Ink est allé dedans.

Dès qu'il en ressort je détruis cette abomination qu'il le veuille ou non. J'allais lancer mes fils dans l'UA pour récupérait Inky quand la bulle se fissura devant moi. C'est quoi cette MERDE !!?? Je me propulsa en hauteur grâce a mes fils et regarda ce qui se passait. Une sorte de brouillard noir violet s'échappait de la où était la bulle. J'allais balancer un coup de blaster pour éradiquer cette merde quand je vis Ink en dessous. En quelques secondes j'étais téléporté assez près de Ink pour l'attrapait avec mes cordes. A ce moment la trois choses se passa. J’attrapai Ink dans mes bras, lancer un coup de blaster destructeur sur ce virus et nous téléporta au centre de la sphère doodle. 

« Ink ! Ink ! Réveille toi ! Ma voix était plus glitcher que d'habitude stupide émotions. Aller Ink ! C'est moi Erreur ! INK » J'avais crié son nom et toujours aucune réaction j'allais nous téléporter chez Dream quand je le vis soulever ses paupières.  
« E-Err- Erreur- »  


J'étais gelé et le regardais dans les yeux. Je m'attendais à voir sa pupille bleu et son étoile jaune caractéristique que j'aimais temps mais ce que je vis à la place me vis glitcher totalement. La couleur dans ses yeux avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un gris terne, sans vie. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le brouillard violet entrer dans ses poumons que je nous avez déjà téléporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris quelques liberté pour comment je voyais la sphère doodle j'espère que ça dérange personne ;)


	3. Rottenberry : Poussières d'étoiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se sont toujours les étoiles les plus brillantes qui disparaissent en première.

Blueberry PDV

 

Je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux que je savais que quelque chose de mal aller arriver aujourd'hui. J'avais du mal a trouver mon énergie alors que je venais juste de me réveiller. J'avais froid... Plus que d'habitude. En tournant la tête je vis que mon réveille affichait 9 heures. J'avais dormi deux heures de plus que la normal alors pourquoi cette fatigue énorme ? Il faut que je me lève, je ne veux pas inquiéter Papy.

Je sautai sur le sol pour essayer de me donner un peu plus d'énergie mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée. La pièce entière tournait devant mes yeux et je sentis quelque chose remonter ma gorge. Des larmes apparurent sous mes douilles alors que je tombais à genoux et vomit. Un ectoplasme bleu translucide était étalé sur le sol, normalement après avoir vomit on allait un peu mieux mais là ma gorge me gratter encore. Une crise de toux interminable me pris, je ne sais pas comment Papy réussi encore à dormir malgré tout le bruit que je fais. Mais c'est bon. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète en me voyant ainsi.

Enfin j'arrêtais de tousser. Je rouvris les yeux lentement, tout était encore flou mais c'était mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'allais me relever quand je sentis quelque chose glisser entre mes phalanges. Ce que je vis me rendis plus pale que ce qui était considéré comme correcte pour un squelette.

De la poussière. 

Il y avait de ma poussière partout sur mes mains. Ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement et je me retrouvai déconnecter de la réalité pendant un instant. Mes douilles étaient devenu noir mais mon regard était toujours fixé sur la poussière. J'avais de plus en plus froid et ma tête tournait. Une seule pensée était dans ma tête « Je meurs » Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ce manque d'énergie et ce sentiment de froid qui ne veut pas partir. J'allais mourir. Je sortis mon âme de ma poitrine et la regardai. Ce que je vis ne ressemblait en rien à l'âme que je connaissais. Au lieu d'un petit cœur retourné bleu brillant se trouvait une âme d'un bleu terne d'où de la poussière ne cessait de tomber. D'après ce que je voyais j'avais jusqu'à ce soir pour faire mes adieux. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que je pouvais être sauvé. Quand quelqu'un commence à tomber rien ne peut être fait. Un frisson me parcourut violemment tout le corps quand je réalisai que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais tous le monde. Mon âme rentra doucement dans ma poitrine alors que de nouvelles larmes tombaient de mes yeux.

Après mettre calmé je réfléchis à ce que je voulais faire pour mon dernier jour. Mweh mon dernier jour je ne veux pas le passer à pleurer, je suis le Magnifique Sans après tout ! Je ne partirais pas sans dire adieu à toute ma famille !

Déterminé je me relevai ignorant mes jambes flasques et mon corps tremblant et m'habillai lentement. Pour un dernier jour j'aurais bien mis mon corps de combat mais je ne veux pas qu'il tombe en poussière lui aussi. Alors j'attrapai un pantalon bleu foncé, un T-shirt blanc et mis un gilet bleu claire avec de la fourrure blanche sur la capuche, cela avait été un cadeau de Papy. Sans oublier bien sûr, mon fidèle bandana bleu turquoise que Papy m'avait offert quand il n'était encore qu'un os bébé. Malgré ma tenu chaude le froid ne voulait pas partir... Eheh j'aurais à le supporter encore une journée. Papy n'était toujours pas levé alors il me fût facile d'attraper de quoi nettoyer ma chambre. En quelques minutes tout était de retour comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

En descendant je vis qu'il était pas loin d'être midi Papy allait bientôt se réveiller. En descendant je pris le temps d'admirer notre maison je ne pense pas pouvoir y revenir. Des larmes rebelles se placèrent devant mes douilles. D'un geste rageur je les essuyai. Non je ne passerais pas ma journée à pleurer !! En entrant dans la cuisine je me mis automatiquement a faire des tacos ma nourriture préféré. Pour une fois je ne suivi pas les instructions d'Alphys mais plutôt celle d'Undernet. J'avais presque fini de les préparer quand le grattement d'une chaise me fis me retourner.

«- Hey Bro !

-Papy Bonjour !! Dis-je avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. Reste là, les meilleurs tacos du Magnifique Sans seront bientôt prêt ! »

 

Il me répondis seulement par un grognement. Je savais que mes tacos n'était pas appréciés par tout le monde mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il les aimera. C'est la dernière fois que je peux cuisiner pour Papy ou pour n'importe qui en faite. Une vague de froid me touchai quand je me rendis compte que ma passion pour la cuisine devrait se finir ainsi. 

Un sourire mélancolique commença à se jouer sur mon visage. Je sortis de mes pensées tristes quand le minuteur sonna la fin de la cuisson. Je servis rapidement les tacos pour qu'on mange chaud puis m'assis en face de mon frère. Je le regardai quelques instants puis commençai a manger. Eh... c'est vraiment les meilleurs tacos que j'aurais jamais fait.

 

« -Sans ? Je levai les yeux vers Papyrus pour voir qu'il me regardait.

-Oui Papy ? Dis-je en continuant de sourire.

-C'est vraiment très bon, bravo. Me dit-il avec un sourire rapide. Mais pourquoi cette tenue ? Tu vas pas t'entraîner avec Alphys ?

-Ah. Non elle m'a donné un jour de congé depuis que Razz était venu se plaindre comme quoi on se voyait pas assez à cause des entraînements massifs. Répondis-je doucement.

-... Je comprend toujours pas comment tu peux sortir avec lui. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi et tu as vu son niveau de LOVE ?! »

 

Et nous revoilà au même problème qu'il y a deux ans. Papy n'a jamais entièrement accepté ma relation avec Razz. Il pense que je me fais manipuler par Razz juste parce que celui-ci possède un LOVE supérieur à énormément de gens et qu'il n'hésiterait pas a tuer quelqu'un.

Cependant Papy n'a pas l'air de comprendre que j'aime Razz et que quoi qu'il dise je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter. Je me suis levé coupant Papy dans sa tirade et posai mes mains sur ses joues.

 

« -Papyrus, Papy... Mon frère, mon bébé os... je t'aime énormément ne l'oublie jamais ! Tu es mon rayon de soleil dans cet Underground, sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu seul. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais j'aime Razz de tout mon être, de toute mon âme et ça, sa ne pourra jamais changer. Alors s'il te plaît.... Mon frère comprend moi. Ne me fais pas choisir entre vous deux... »

 

Je ne remarquai que maintenant que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Les rebelles elles avaient finalement réussi à sortir. Papyrus lui me regardait avec des yeux confus et pleins de regrets. Sans perdre une seconde. Seconde que je n'avais plus illimité. Je me jetai dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Après un moment de gèle de sa part je sentis une paire de bras m'envelopper plus serré. 

Pendant une seconde le froid était parti et une chaleur réconfortante était là mais à peine je pus en profiter qu'un froid encore pire qu'avant me faisant trembler me pris. Je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ce matin en disant que j'avais jusqu'au soir. Je suis désolé Papy mais je dois aussi voir les autres. Je relâchai lentement mon frère et lui fit mon plus beau sourire avant d'attraper deux tupperwares pour y mettre une paire de tacos dans chaque. Papy me fixait à nouveau d'un drôle de regard mais je ne fis que lui sourire. 

J'attrapai un sac pour y mettre la nourriture puis allais mettre mes bottes de combats toujours bleues. J'allais passer la pas de la porte quand Papy m'appela.

 

« -Oui frère ?

\- ... Tu vas bien ? Tu agis étrangement aujourd'hui ? Me dit-il inquiet »

Les larmes menaçaient de coulaient... Encore.

« -Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Le Magnifique Sans à toujours raison après tout ! Je vais chez Alphys ! Je t'aime Papyrus ! »

 

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre j'avais fermé la porte et courrais vers la maison d'Alphys. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. J'allais craqué devant lui et ceci était inacceptable. Les larmes et le froid étaient de retour encore plus fort. Ça m'étonne que je puisse encore pleurer maintenant. La fatigue était elle aussi présente plus fortement maintenant que l'adrénaline était partie. Je ne pourrais plus courir ni même me battre dans ces conditions. Heureusement, je peux toujours marcher sans haleter pour de l'air. 

J'étais déjà profondément dans Waterfall, presque arrivé chez Alphys.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours je vis que personnes n'étaient ici. Je profitai de l'occasion pour rapidement regarder mon âme. La moitié était tombée en poussière. Je ne pourrais peut être pas aller voir Razz. Cette idée me fis trembler à en faire du bruit. En remettant mon âme dans ma cage thoracique le froid m'attaqua de toute part. 

Le bout de mes phalanges et orteils m'étaient paralysé. En regardant mes mains je vis que leur extrémité devenait grise. Grise comme ma poussière. Il me restais au grand maximum trois heures. Pour aller chez Razz depuis chez Alphys il me faut normalement 20 minutes mais dans ma condition je pense qu'en une heure ça devrait être possible. Remplie du peu de détermination qu'il me restais je me dirigeai chez Alphys.

Une fois devant sa porte j'allais frapper quand une crise de toux me pris. Non pas maintenant non ! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ma gorge brûler. Ça fait mal ! Je m'étais écroulé devant sa porte sans m'en rendre compte et les larmes roulaient encore et toujours sur mes joues. J'entendis vaguement Alphys ouvrir la porte et criait mon nom alors que je continuais de tousser de la poussière. Je sentis quelque chose sur mes clavicules et en levant les yeux je vis Alphys me regardait avec une expression inquiète. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devant elle je voulais à tous pris éviter ça !

 

« -SANS ! Que se passe-t-il ?? Qui t'as fait ça !? C'est Razz ?? Sans répond moi !

-H-H-Heey Al-Alph-ys... Ma gorge brûler m'empêche de parler correctement. Super.

-SANS ! Répond moi ! Ne me ment pas ! S'il te plaît...Me demanda-t-elle plus doucement que je ne l'aurait cru possible.

-A-Alphys ? Qui est à la porte ? »

 

Non... Undyne.

Elle va comprendre ce qui m'arrive elle est très intelligente et douce comme fille je comprend pourquoi Papy y a trouvé une meilleur ami et Alphys l'amour de sa vie. 

En la voyant arriver à la porte je lui fis le meilleur sourire que je pouvais, mais à la place je toussai une quantité de poussière encore plus grande que les précédentes. Les deux paniquèrent devant moi qui commençais enfin à me remettre de ma crise. Alphys m'avait porté dans sa maison et m'avait posé sur le canapé. Undyne quant à elle était partie me ramener une tasse remplie d'après l'odeur, de thé de fleur dorée. J'en bu quelque gorgé ce qui me fis un des plus grand bien mais même avec le thé chaud j'étais toujours froid. Alphys et Undyne me regardaient toutes les deux. Dans leur yeux étaient écrit un mélange de peur, de confusion ou encore de colère.

 

« -M-Merci le th-thé est très b-bon. » Je n'arrivais même plus a parler correctement et une fine couche de poussière était visible dès que je prononçais un mot. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Les larmes tombèrent sans même que je ne puisse les contrôler.

« S-Sans...Montre nous ton âme. » Undyne venait de parler avec presque aucun bégaiement elle était vraiment sérieuse. Elle sera vraiment une grande scientifique un jour je n'en doute pas. À quoi bon continuer a jouer la comédie si elle a déjà compris. Doucement, je levai ma main vers la où se trouve mon âme et dans un cling doux elle se manifesta.

Ahh j'ai presque plus de temps. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'un tiers de mon âme. Juste un petit morceau bleu terne de ce qui était autrefois un bleu ciel magnifique.

En regardant vers les filles je vis qu'Undyne avait porté ses mains à sa bouche et sanglotait fortement alors qu'Alphys me regardait avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Elle allait me dire quelque chose quand je la coupai brusquement.

 

« T-t-ta-coo-ss p-pp-pou-our v-vou-u-us » Pendant quelques secondes elle me regarda sans comprendre puis je vis une étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« -Eheheh... Même en tombant tu fais des tacos... Tu es le meilleur Sans. » Elle me fit son sourire de signature un grand avec toutes ses dents, celui qu'elle me fait dès qu'elle est fière de moi. Ce sourire va vraiment me manquer. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour moi, ou la mère que je n'ai jamais eu. Va savoir. Alphys est Alphys.

« A-Alph t-tu es v-vr-vraim-ent l-la mei-meilleuer ! Je réussi à lui sourire puis me tourna vers Undyne. D-D-Dyne su-sur-sur-veille Pap-y me-mer-ci t-tu es gé-gé-ni-al !! »

 

Je vis Undyne me faire un signe de tête positif. Ces filles étaient vraiment des étoiles. Lentement je me levai du canapé et commençai à marcher vers mon sac. J'eus à peine fait un pas que je sentis la patte d'Alphys me retenir la bras.

 

« SANS où vas tu ? Tu ne peux pas bouger dans cette condition ! Tu vas tomber encore plus vite !! Son regard était remplie de larme à nouveau. Je serais bien resté ici mais j'avais une dernière personne à voir.

-R-R-Ra-a-azz » 

 

Je ne dis pas plus je ne pouvais plus ma gorge m'en empêcher. Les larmes étaient encore et toujours revenu sur leur place préféré, mes joues. Combien de fois encore vont elles venir me rendre triste moi et ma famille. Je me sentais de plus en plus léger vraiment pas bon. Je me rendais compte que le froid maintenant, avait paralysé mes jambes et mes doigts entièrement. En levant ma main je vis que celle-ci était toute grise et que certaines phalanges étaient déjà du sable. Une grimace apparut sur mon visage alors que je voyais Alphys et Undyne me regarder en état de choc. J'ai eu une second de vide avant de me rendre compte que j'étais sur le dos d'Alphys et que celle-ci me parlait.

 

« SANS ! S'il te plaît tiens le coup ! Je vais t'amener chez Razz et son frère alors ne t'inquiète pas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive garde tes forces d'accord ? Undyne donne lui le flacon !

-S-Sans t-tiens ! Quand la douleur sera trop forte ou s'il te faut quelques minutes de plus bois ça. Ça ne te sauvera pas je suis désolée. » 

Elle pleurait de nouveau de manière encore plus incontrôlable qu'avant. Undyne merci tu es vraiment la meilleure. J'espère qu'elle compris mon message dis avec mes yeux car Alphys nous avait déjà propulsé jusqu'à la porte.

 

Quel piteux affichage nous faisions. Moi mourant sur le dos de ma meilleure amie, mon sac remplie de tacos pendant dans mon dos, et Alphys courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Enfin c'est plutôt la mienne qui court trop vite. Le portail pour aller dans le monde de Razz se trouvait à côté de la barrière près de la salle du trône. Pour y aller nous devions passer devant la reine pour qu'elle nous autorise l'accès. A force de faire des allés retours la reine et moi étions devenu amis. C'est vraiment une grande reine. Quand je sortis de mes pensées je vis que nous étions dans le hall du jugement au début cette salle me donnée des frissons mais maintenant j'ai appris à apprécier la couleur dorée du lieu et ses grandes fenêtres vertigineuses.

En entrant dans la salle du trône je vis la reine en train d'arroser ses fleurs. Je sentais qu'Alphys voulait courir jusqu'au portail mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Je vis Alphys s'approcher de la reine et l'appeler. La reine Toriel leva les yeux vers nous avec un grand sourire mais il tomba très vite quand elle me vit.

 

« O-oh mon ! Sans... Alphys que c'est-il passé ?

-Il...Il est en train de tomber ma reine. Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps... » Alphys sanglotait, je la sentait trembler sous moi.

Lentement, je bougeai mon bras pour faire une gentille tape sur la tête d'Alphys. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et je lui fis un grand sourire comme ceux que je fais tout le temps j'ai même réussi à transformer mes yeux en étoile seulement quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des taches d'un blanc flou.. Ayant pus reposer ma gorge un moment je testai un grognement qui rapidement se transforma en parole.

 

« A-Alph p-pl-eure p-as. Je lui refis un sourire et me tournai vers ma reine. M-ma rei-ne se f-fut un pla-ais-ir de vou-vous co-nnaî-aître . Vou-vous êt-es l-la m-ei-lleure r-rei-ne q-que nou-nous pu-pui-ssions a-av-oir. » Je lui fis un sourie puis reposa ma tête contre le dos d'Alphys.

 

J'étais de plus en plus fatigué. Il était difficile de rester éveillé, le froid m'avait complètement engourdie j'avais l'impression de brûler et congeler en même temps. J'essayai de prendre une grande inspiration mais ce ne fut vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je recommençai à tousser comme devant chez Alphys. Tous mes os brûler de ces mouvements, ma vue devenait trouble et du noir entourer ma vision. Je continuais de tousser alors que de la poussière baigner ma vision. De loin je cru distinguer plusieurs formes courir vers moi mais tout se mélangeait devant moi. Les larmes traîtresses coulaient sur mes joues jusqu'au sol. J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! Seul cette pensée tournait dans ma tête. Dans ma crise j'étais tombé du dos d'Alphys et maintenant me voilà sur un tapis de fleurs dorée devant le portail qui m'amenait à Razz et je ne pouvais même pas le passer... Razz- non je veux te voir une dernière fois ! Je ne sais pas trop comment mais je réussi à me mettre debout alors que je toussais toujours. J'avais toujours mon sac dans le dos au moins c'est déjà ça.

Le portail était devant moi, étincelant de magie. Dans le reflet je me vis. J'avais peu fière allure. Tout mes os étaient gris, certains avaient même quelque parties qui tombaient en poussières, une fine partie de mon crâne commençait à disparaître et mes yeux au lieu de leurs étoiles jaunes n'étaient plus que des billes d'un pauvre blanc terne. Je me mis dos au portail et regardai les gens présent dans la salle du trône. Reine Toriel était sur son trône en me regardant, des larmes dans les yeux, Alphys pleurait avec Undyne dans ses bras et devant moi se trouvait Papy des larmes dévalant ses yeux me regardant la bouche ouverte.

 

« Fr-frère je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas !! ça va être dure sans toi, très dure, mais j'apprendrais à vivre a-alors part le cœur léger n'ai pas de remord en partant. Je... je t'ai compris alors vas y mon frère ! »

 

Papy... Mon bébé frère à tellement grandi. Je suis si fière de lui. Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui fis rien que pour lui mon plus grand, plus beau et le plus heureux sourir que je n'avais jamais fait. Lentement, j'attrapai de ma poche le flacon qu'Undyne m'avait donné et le bu d'un seul coup en fermant les yeux. L'effet fut immédiat. Je sentis comme si le temps s'arrêtait, la poussière que je perdais ne tombaient plus et une petite quantité de chaleur me submergeai. Tout c'était mis en pause. Je lâchai un soupir d'aise en rouvrant les yeux.

 

« Au revoir ! » dis-je en souriant et pleurant.

 

Je me laissai alors tomber dans le portail vers Swapfell. Le transfert fut plus troublant que d'habitude sûrement à cause de ma condition. 5 secondes plus tard j'étais assis sur le sol dans la salle du trône.

Je reconnu l'univers de Razz tout de suite. L'ambiance était remplie de tension et les couleurs plus ternes. Devant moi se trouvait le trône de la reine Toriel mais personne n'était dans la pièce. Grâce au flacon je pouvais à nouveau parler et marcher relativement bien mais d'ici quelques minutes je ne serais plus qu'un tas de poussière. Quel espoir cruel. Je dois rester concentré ! Plus le temps passe plus j'ai du mal a rester focalisé sur une seule pensée. Mon corps commençait à être lourd je devais trouver Razz. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon sac et me dirigea vers la salle du jugement. J'étais presque arrivé quand je commençai a entendre des voix étouffées dans la salle.

« Reine Toriel laissait moi passer ! Ne m'obliger pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais. Dit une voix en colère.

\- Sans. Personne ne traversera ce portail le temps que ce voleur ne sera pas retrouvé. Tu ne fais pas exception. »

 

C'était la reine qui parler. Pourquoi dit-elle mon nom ? 

Razz ! 

Comment ai-je pus oublier !! Stupide mort. Ne vient pas le temps que je ne le voit pas une dernière fois. Prenant mes dernières forces et once de détermination je couru jusqu'aux portes du hall. Elles étaient déjà ouvertes, heureusement je n'aurais pas réussi à les ouvrir maintenant. 

Aller ! 

Encore quelques mètres et Razz serait dans mes bras !! 

Enfin ! Traversant les portes je sentis tout de suite l'aura chargé de magie mais aussi le froid revenir de plein fouet partout dans mon corps. J'aperçus Razz et Slim devant la reine près a se battre. Je ne pouvais pas les laissaient se battre. Je pris alors une grande inspiration ma gorge ne pourrait plus rien dire après mais c'est pas grave comme dernière parole il n'y a pas mieux.

 

« RAZZ !!! »

 

Mon appelle fit écho sur les murs quelques fois et le silence s'installa. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes elles pouvaient couler, elles aussi pouvaient avoir leur liberté. Je fixais Razz alors qu'il ne venait que maintenant de me voir. On se regarda droit dans les yeux la distance entre nous n'était pas un problème. 

Ses yeux étaient remplie pendant une seconde de soulagement et de confusion pour être remplacé juste après par la peur, le choc et l'amour. Tant d'amour rien que pour moi... Je le regardai avec amour moi aussi. J'avais retrouvé mon cœur en lui, mon âme, mon tout. Un sourire peignit mon visage alors que je tombais sur le sol. À peine j'eus touché le sol que je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Même sans ma vision qui était complètement noir je reconnu celle de Razz. C'était toujours aussi confortable. Mourir dans ses bras n'est pas une si mauvaise chose en faite. Je pense que mes jambes viennent de tombé en poussières je ne les sens plus du tout.

 

« B-Berry ? B-Berr-y ? Noo-on... Ne-ne meurt p-pas. Ne me laisse pas seul... »

 

J'entendis Razz me parlait. Je continuais de lui sourire. Ne pleure pas. Tu es fort, je t'aime ne pleure plus s'il te plaît... Je sentis sa main me caresser la joue, mais sur elle se trouvait des larmes qui n'étaient pas les miennes.

 

« Be-Berry... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime trop. Reste encore ! N-Nous avons encore plein de chose à vivre. Je v-voulais te demandait de m'épouser la prochaine fois que tu venais...M-mais il est trop tard maintenant. »

 

Q-Quoi ?! Il voulait m'épouser .. ? Mon sourire ne tenu pas le coup sur ces mots là et les larmes dévalèrent mes joues, temps pis je pleurerais quand même à la fin. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Quelle pensée égoïste de moi mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi mourir maintenant quand ma vie aller être magnifique. C'est trop cruel. Beaucoup trop cruel, pour moi, comme pour Razz. 

Je sanglotai bruyamment, Razz près de moi dans le même état. Je me sentais partir mais j'avais une dernière chose a faire. Je fis un petit gémissement pour que Razz me regarde puis bougeai mes lèvres lentement pour mimer ce que je voulais lui transmettre une dernière fois.

 

« OUI ! Milles fois oui !!! Je t'aime Razz !! »

 

Après quelques instants le temps qu'il comprenne je le sentis se baisser et m'embrasser. Un baisé doux et rempli de tonnes d'amour. Je souris dans le baisé lui disant je t'aime une dernière fois avant de me laisser tomber en poussière.


	4. Afterdeath : Une histoire de ruban

Dans une ville vivait une famille de squelette un peu particulière. L'un était connu comme le dieu de la mort et l'autre comme l'immortel. Pour l'étonnement de certains, ils étaient tout deux en couple depuis aussi longtemps que les gens se souvenaient.  
Les gens de la ville à leur arrivé étaient quelque peu amer, mais avec le temps et les bonnes intentions des squelettes ils furent accepté. Même si les deux squelettes étaient aimés de la ville un sentiment de solitude était ressenti. Les deux squelettes même s'aimant de tout leur cœur étaient tristes la plupart du temps. Avec le temps une certaine tension c'était installée autour des squelettes. Quand les gens demandaient la cause de celle-ci seul un sourire forcé et un changement de sujet était leur réponse. Peu de temps après, les squelettes furent de moins en moins visible, les gens s’inquiétaient mais personnes n'étaient assez proche d'eux pour aller les voir. C'est alors, qu'un jour, au milieu d'une nuit d'hiver que le cri de deux personnes furent entendu. L'un de Geno et l'autre d'un bébé.

~ six ans plus tard ~

PDV Geno

Je me réveillais avec un sentiment de vide à côté de moi. Je bougeai légèrement ma main de sous la couverture pour tâter l'autre côté du lit. Toujours vide, et même froid. Reaper devait s’être déjà levé.  
J'ouvris lentement mon œil valide et regardai autour de moi. Le volet était fermé mais des traits de la lumière du soleil dépassés par des petits trous. Le réveil affiché 9h34. Bizarre, Reaper n'est pas levé avant 10h d'habitude.  
Les effets du sommeil se dissipaient et je fus déjà plus opérationnel. Le matin n'est vraiment pas mon truc, pourtant j'aime bien faignanter. Quel paradoxe. Je sortais du lit quand un courant d'air froid courrait sur tous mes os. Ah, oui. Besoin d'habit. Je rougis légèrement en me souvenant de la veille et attrapai un pantalon de jogging et un simple T-Shirt.  
J'allais sortir quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. De nombreux suçons recouvraient mon cou et ma douille qui fondé était visible. Je rougis d'un rouge foncé en quelques secondes. Je claquais de doigts pour faire apparaître les panneaux blancs devant ma douille fondu et appelais mon écharpe en même temps. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand elle s'ouvra avec force et que quelque chose me sauta dessus. Toujours pas complètement réveillé je me retrouvais assis par terre avec une petite chose violette sur les jambes. 

« - PAPA ~ !!  cria la petite fripouille qui était sur mes jambes alors qu'elle se frottait sur ma cage thoracique. 

\- Hey ~ comment va mon bébé garçon préféré ? Dis-je en souriant.

\- Papa ~ ~ Je vais bien !! J'ai quelque chose de trèèèèèès important à te dire !! »

Il m'a dit ça en même temps qu'il se mettait debout devant la porte les poing sur ses hanches. Je me serais inquiété normalement mais avec l'énorme sourire sur son visage, son œil pétillant et une petite rougeur sur ses joues du a toute l'excitation qu'il avait je ne pouvais que m’asseoir sur le sol et le regarder en souriant. 

« - Quel jour somme nous aujourd'hui papa ? 

\- Samedi mon chéri. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Oui je sais ça ! Réfléchis encore !! Pendant quelque instants je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir quand je me suis rappelé la date.

\- Oh ! C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est un reflet de la lumière ou une étincelle venait d'apparaître dans son œil ? 

\- OUI !! Et je t'ai fais le meilleur cadeau du monde !!! Son sourire était immense maintenant et l'étincelle dans son œil se remplissait de magie. Ferme les yeux ! Les deux hein !! Et je te la donne !! »

Le petit rusé, il savait bien sur que malgré ma douille fondu et les panneaux je voyais quand même de l'autre œil bien que très mal. Il sautait limite sur place alors que je fermais doucement mes yeux.  
Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je n'entende le bruit familier d'une téléportation. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés alors qu'un poids venait de me tomber dessus enfin, plus précisément sur mes jambes. Mes yeux s'étaient rouvert intentionnellement alors que je regardais ce qui m'était tombé dessus.  
La tâche dans mon œil se transforma en cœur sans même que je ne le remarque. Sur mes jambes était mon cher et tendre mari enroulé dans un ruban rouge fluo se terminant par un nœud papillon sur son crâne. Son regard était magnifique ! Il n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et un regard de pur confusion était sur lui.  
Je lançai un regard sur mon fils pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il ne fit rien que sourire et me montrer le cou de son père. Je regardais Reaper à nouveau, je pense qu'il vient de se rendre compte de sa tenu c'est-à-dire un simple pantalon et des rubans enroulés tout autour de lui car il était devenu complètement bleu. À son cou pendait une petite carte avec des cœurs accrochés a un fil. Je l'attrapai et commençai à lire à haute voix. 

« Papa que j'aime très fort !  
Voici ton cadeau à toi tout seul pour toute la journée !! Amuse toi bien avec !! Je passe la journée chez Palette alors ne t'inquiète pas ~  
Je t'aime fort !!  
De : Ton fils chéri Goth !  
PS : Père tu es obligé d'obéir à Papa toute la journée sinon je mange tout tes chocolats et montre à Papa tu sais quoi ! Hehehe ~ Je t'aime aussi ! » 

Je crois que mon visage n'a jamais était aussi rouge de toute ma longue vie. Je regardai vers la porte pour voir que Goth était déjà parti. Reaper dans mes bras était aller complètement immobile un son visage ressemblait à l'océan. 

« - Mon cœur ? Qu'elle est cette chose que tu me caches ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire un peu trop innocent.

\- …....... Quand j'attrape ce petit je l'enroule dans des rubans et mange ses bonbons devant lui. »

J'explosai de rire devant sa réponse. Mon dieu quelle chance que je les ais. Après mettre calmé j'embrassais Reaper sur sa bouche de façon lente et passionné. Je relevais légèrement sa tête pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau. 

« - Pas si je t’empêche de marcher mon amour ~  » 

Une lueur prédatrice était dans mon œil alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourait. La journée promettait d'être inoubliable.


	5. Fellcest : L'écho d'une chanson

PDV Sans 

Je marchai lentement vers Waterfall. Pour une fois je ne voulais pas utiliser mes raccourcies. Marcher me permet d'aérer mes pensées. Ce dont j'avais bien besoin aujourd'hui. Dès jours cela arrive, que tout soit juste trop.   
L'envie disparaît, faire quelque chose n'a plus d'importance. Le masque du fort se brise et ne reste qu'une coquille vide, ne demandant cas se remplir. C'est jours là, bien que rares, sont toujours les plus difficiles à supporter.   
J'étais arrivé à notre cachette de Waterfall. Quand nous étions encore dans la rue je nous avais trouvé cet endroit. Loin de tout. Calme. Remplie d'un sentiment de sécurité. Une fois passé la grotte, devant moi se trouvait le même paysage enchanteur que toujours. Des chutes d'eau d'un bleu miroitant, une dizaine de fleurs d'écho d'où sortait des petites particules de magie bleu-verte qui flottaient au grès d'un vent invisible. Sur tout les murs étincelaient des petits cristaux donnant l'impression d'être dans l'espace sans pour autant si trouver.   
J'avançai vers le seul coin d'herbe illuminé et mis assis.   
Une fois assis mon corps se détendit, mes pensées ralentir et un sentiment de contentement et de calme m'emplit. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté ici ainsi. Pourquoi notre monde ne peut-il pas être calme, reposant.  
Soudain j'eus une envie. Une toute simple. Une que tout le monde peut avoir. Je voulais chanter. Je voulais chanter notre chanson pour ce lieu intemporel, pour mes peines, pour notre père perdu. Normalement, je ne chanterais pas. Ma voix est trop douce quand je chante, ce qui est énormément embarrassant. Mais... pour boss, quand il chante avec moi, une telle mélodie naît que je ne trouve pas le courage de la briser. J'ouvris lentement la bouche et commençai notre mélodie. 

There was a time when i was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home.  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
and even sometimes he would go away, too  
Then one night, as i closed my eyes  
i saw a shadow flying high.  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile.   
He's said : « Peter Pan that's was they call me  
I promsie that you'll never be lonely,   
ever since that day »

Gaster, notre père avait l'habitude, enfin, devait nous chanter cette chanson les soirs de tempêtes. Depuis nous l'obligions certains soirs à nous la chanter juste parce que nous l'aimions. Avec Boss nous la connaissons par cœur maintenant. Elle est comme une partie de nous. Boss un jour, m'avait demandé pourquoi il connaissait cette chanson alors qu'il n'en a aucun souvenir.   
Ce jour là, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors je l'ai juste étreint jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions. Le lendemain il ne m'en a pas reparlé.   
Je n'avais plus envie de continuer la chanson. Je voulais voir Boss, mon frère, mon Papyrus maintenant. J'allais me lever quand derrière moi quelque chose bougea. Lentement, je levais la tête me préparant à attaquer. C'était boss. Dans toute sa terrible grandeur. Il me regardait avec un mélange d'émotion que j'avais du mal a comprendre. J'allais m'excuser quand il se mit a continuer la chanson. 

Neverland is home for lost boys like me   
and lost boys like me are free.  
Neverland is home for lost boys like me   
and lost boys like me are free.

J'avais oublié que lui aussi avait une très belle voix. En continuant de chanter il s'approcha de moi et se baissa pour que nos yeux soit à la même hauteur. Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayait il posa sa main sur ma joue et cloua son front contre le mien. J'étais hypnotisé. Seul lui et sa voix me touchaient, le reste pouvait tomber en poussière, qu'une chose m'importait. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et en quelques instants je me remis a chanter avec lui la fin de notre mélodie. 

I am a lost boy from neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan,  
And when we're bored we play in the wood  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
« Run, run, lost boy » they say to me,  
Away from all of reality.  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me   
and lost boys like me are free.

Je rouvris tranquillement les yeux. Boss, non, Papyrus avait lui aussi fermé ses yeux et il les avaient toujours fermés.   
Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle je passais mes bras derrière son cou et claquai mes dents contre les siennes. Je refermai les yeux alors que je profitais de notre baiser doux et lent. Tant d'amour était partagé que mon corps devenait flasque et que mes pupilles se transformaient en cœur. Après de longues minutes je m'éloignai. Je rouvris les yeux et le vis me regarder avec un de ses petits sourires que j'aime tant. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son cou alors qu'il se relevait. 

« … Rentrons à la maison Sans. »


	6. Nightcross : Jour de neige

Le temps n'avait vraiment aucun sens ici. J'étais assis ici seul, depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Enfin, pas complètement seul. Mais, Chara n'est pas la meilleure compagnie. Au moins, avec ce temps indéfiniment long, j'ai trouvé le temps de pardonner mon ami génocidaire, après tout on fait tous des erreurs. Je poussais un autre soupir. Pas le premier de la journée. Chara était endormi au fond de mon esprit et je ne voulais pas le réveillait. Aujourd'hui était une journée bien morne.  


Laissant mes pensées dériver je pensais à mon âme sœur. Ici, tout le monde avaient une âme sœur, certains en on même plusieurs à ce qu'il paraît ! Quand une personne naît, avec lui naît une sorte d'étoile qui va planait au dessus de lui toute se vie. Ces étoiles sont visibles si leur maître le veut, sinon elles restent invisible pour tous, sauf leur âme sœur et son porteur. Quand deux monstres sont âme sœur, leurs étoiles se retrouvent a danser ensemble. Après, les deux monstres pourront toujours voir l'étoile de leur amant où qu'il soit. Les étoiles s'attirent entre elles d'après les scientifiques.  


Mon étoile, d'après Chara quand je lui ai montré, ressemble à un point de sauvegarde. Elle est d'un blanc lumineux, se terminant par un dégradé de rouge. Ça ne me dérangerais pas que les autres la vois, mais dans toute sa longueur se trouve une horrible cicatrise, fissure, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est moi même, d'une couleur noir et rouge cassé. Les étoiles ne sont pas censé se brisaient, alors je préfère ne la montrer à personne. Pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui la montrer.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées, quand une brise chaude me traversa. J'avais fermé les yeux, savourant cette chaleur agréable. Malgré ma veste épaisse je restais froid tout le temps, ce qui n'était pas agréable. Je continuais de savourer la petite chaleur, alors que j'entendis Chara me murmurait qu'il n'y avait pas de vent dans notre reste d'univers. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, alors que la réalisation de Chara m'atteignait enfin. À quelques centimètres de mon visage se trouvait un autre squelette. Ma première réaction fut de crier. Cela nous fit tomber tous les deux sur sol. Chara n'étant qu'une sorte de fantôme flottait tranquillement au dessus du sol, pendant qu'il avait les yeux en l'air.  


Une fois assis proprement, j'en profitai pour examiner le squelette devant moi. Enfin, la seule chose que je pouvais vraiment voir était la forme d'un squelette. Une sorte de liquide noir violacé recouvrait tout le squelette, et un seul œil bleu turquoise me regardait. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise qu'il me fixe aussi fort.  
J'allais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour brisait ce silence pesant. Quand j'entendis Chara me dire de lever la tête. En quelques secondes je perdis mon souffle, et mon crâne devint entièrement rouge.  


Au dessus de nous volait mon âme, et autour d'elle, une âme beaucoup plus grande presque son double semblait la câliner. L'autre âme était d'un violet éblouissant, et d'un de ces côté semblait sortir des sortes de vrilles de mini étoiles, ayant la même texture que le squelette devant moi. Je voyais mon âme figée dans la crainte de cette âme si proche. L'autre âme elle, semblait avoir tout sous le contrôle. Elle avait entouré mon âme de ces vrilles d'étoiles, et commençait à entraîner mon âme dans une danse calme et douce. Je me sentais chaud alors que je regardai nos âmes dansaient sur une mélodie que j'imaginais.

J'étais plongé de la danse, quand je sentis quelqu'un me tendre la main. Le squelette d'avant était celui me tendant la main. Toujours rougissant j'attrapai sa main. Alors qu'il me tenait toujours la main, il se mit à parler. 

« - Salut. Je m'appelle Nightmare. Gardien de la négativité et probablement ton âme sœur. Maintenant que tu me connais tu ne seras plus jamais seul je te le promet. »

Il m'avait entraîné dans un câlin alors qu'il me parlait. J'étais chaud dans ses bras. C'était très agréable. Doucement, je retournais le geste alors que je le serrais moi aussi dans mes bras. Je souriais comme un idiot alors que je levais la tête vers lui.

« - Salut, je suis Cross. Der-dernier survivant de mon univers e-et très certainement t-ton âme sœur. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps ! » 

En jetant un coup d’œil en haut, je vis que nos âme planaient gentiment au dessus de nous tout en se touchant. Elles aussi avaient besoin d'une compagnie. Redescendant mon regard, je vis Chara me regarder avec un énorme sourire, celui-ci pas psychopathe, et ces yeux semblaient brillaient. Pendant un instant, je cru voir Frisk derrière lui un bras sur ces épaules avec le même sourire heureux alors qu'elle me regardait avec joie. Mais dès que j'ai cligné des yeux elle était disparu, et seul Chara restait. 

J'étais de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, quand je me sentis quitter le sol. Je passai mes bras inconsciemment autour du cou de Nightmare, alors qu'il me portait comme une épouse. Je le regardai dans les yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté lui faisant comprendre ma question muette. Il me fit un grand sourire, pendant qu'il commençait à avancer vers le portail. 

« - Je te l'ai promis, souvient toi. Je ne te laisserais plus seul, alors tu viens avec moi. Prépare toi à découvrir tout les mondes que tu n'as jamais connu, toutes les personnes que tu devrais connaître. Je vais te montrais tant de choses que tu ne pourras plus jamais être seul. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je le serrais plus fort et imaginais dans mon esprit toutes ces choses qu'il me manquait. 

~ ~ ~ ~

J'étais tranquillement dans le salon avec Dust et Horreur à regarder la télévision quand je ressentis un effet de chute. Ma tête se mit a tourner, alors que je commençais a avoir du mal à respirer. J'entendis Dust et Horreur me demander qu'elle était le problème, mais ma voix ne voulait plus fonctionner. J'avais toujours du mal a respirer alors que mon instinct me disait de lever la tête.  


Au dessus de moi, je voyais mon étoile tomber vers le sol à une vitesse affolante. Grâce a mes réflexes, je tendis les mains et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le sol. Elle commençait a se briser... Des centaines de fissure apparaissaient sur sa surface, et de la poussière étaient visible. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie !  
Je lançais un rapide regard à Chara, ce qui ne fit qu'approfondir ma terreur. Elle avait un regard d'horreur pur et de tristesse. Je pouvais déjà voir le début de larme. À côté de moi Horreur et Dust n'avaient pas un meilleur regard. 

« - L-Les mecs ? Demandais-je avec un voix tremblante. Q-Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai- »

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase que la porte d'entrée fut défoncé. Par Killer, complètement essoufflé et paniqué.

« - N-N-Nightmare... a-attaqué... gravement b-blessé..... Dit-il entre quelques respirations »

Q-Quoi ?!

~ ~ ~ ~

« - Six mois... Cela va faire 6 mois que tu dors Nighty... Il serait tant que tu te réveilles non ? Tout le monde s'inquiète. Dream, Ink, Erreur... tout le monde s'inquiète. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. Ton frère fait tous son possible pour garder la balance des sentiments équilibré, mais il se tue à la tâche en essayant de ne pas penser à toi qui pourrait ne pas se réveiller.  


Sinon notre groupe va aussi bien qu'il peut. On essaye de s'occuper, de garder espoir alors même que les docteurs nous disent que après tout ce temps passé l'espoir est très faible, voir inexistant.  
De mon côté je fais avec. Mon étoile est devenu bien petit et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut tomber en morceau au moindre choc, elle ne vole même plus... Ton étoile est devenu... comment dire... passive ? Oui je pense que c'est ça. Elle ne flotte plus très haut, reste au niveau de mes orbites, et encore. Elle a toujours sa couleur violette mais ne brille plus, ces vrilles d'étoiles sont laissées à pendre mollement ne bougeant cas peine. Le seul moment où elle bouge est quand mon étoile va lui faire un câlin. Un jour ton étoile est même venu me câliner cela ma permis de garder espoir je pense.  


Tu sais Nighty... Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu vas te réveiller, alors ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre encore. J'ai du attendre plus longtemps avant mais.... alors... s'il te plaît... promet moi de te réveiller !  
Je t'aime Nightmare. »  


Je l'embrassai sur la pommette, puis attrapai mon étoile avant de partir en fermant doucement la porte.

~ ~ ~ ~

1 an plus tard

J'entrais doucement dans la chambre de Nightmare. Plus grand monde à part moi et son frère ne venait le voir. Les autres avaient abandonnés l'espoir qu'il se réveille un jour. Mais, que suis-je à part un monstre déterminé, je n'abandonnerais pas. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. J'avais ma pauvre étoile dans les bras, elle n'avait toujours pas meilleur mine, mais que puis-je dire elle me représente bien.  


Sans même lever le tête du sol, je m'approchai des rideaux pour les tirer laissant ainsi de la lumière entrer dans la pièce. Je me figeai quand j'entendis un grognement derrière moi.  
Alors lentement, je me tournais vers le lit. Sur le lit se trouvait Nightmare, assit dans toute sa gloire me regardant en fronçant les yeux. En quelques secondes, je m'étais jeté dans ses bras répétant son nom comme une mantra. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas voir que son étoile était de nouveau brillante, et qu'elle flottait au dessus de lui. Alors que je continuais de le serrer dans mes bras, je sentis son étoile prendre la mienne dans ces vrilles et une chaleur que je pensais avoir perdu m’inonda.  
J'allais lui parler quand il me posa une question qui brisa mon âme...

« Qui es-tu ? » 

J'avais courut hors de la chambre avant même qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Mais, surtout, avant qu'il ne voit à qu'elle point sa question m'avait blessé et que les larmes ne tombent. En courant dans les couloirs, je tombai sur Dream et Blue, mais avant même qu'ils ne me stoppe je fuyais. Temps pis s'ils voyaient mes larmes, je devais juste fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible, avant que la réalisation de ce qu'il c'est passé ne me brise, et que cela nous blesse tous les deux. 

~ ~ ~ ~

« - Qui es tu ? Je t'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois mais tu disparais à chaque fois. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaître ! »  


« - Je ne suis personne d'important... lâche moi s'il te plaît » dit Cross alors que ces yeux se troublaient.  


« - NON ! Réponds moi ! Pourquoi mon âme s'emballe quand je te vois. Pourquoi mon étoile te connaît mais pas moi ? Pourquoi suis-je si triste et heureux en même temps quand tu es là !? Pourquoi... ? » Ma voix se craquait sur la fin et mes yeux s'humidifiaient.  


J'attendais qu'il me réponde, quand il commença a trembler et se mit soudainement à pleurer.  


« - J-Je je suis désolé. Je n-ne peux pas, je ne peux p-plus... Ne m'oublie pas, s-souviens toi de moi s'il te plaît !! J'ai besoin de toi... S'il te plaît ne me laisse plus s-seul ! »  


Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un sonner si désespéré et cassé de toute ma vie.  


« - Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'étais quelqu'un d'important, de très important. Je peux ne pas me souvenir d'avant. Mais on peut toujours recommencer. Alors je recommence depuis le début. Salut. Je m'appelle Nightmare. Gardien de la négativité et probablement ton âme sœur. Maintenant que tu me connais tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promet. »  


Je lui tendit la main en même temps qu'il se relevait.  


« - Eheh... Tu m'as dis la même chose la première fois. » Chuchota-t-il puis repris plus fort. « - S-Salut, je suis Cross. Der-dernier survivant de mon univers, et très certainement t-ton âme sœur. Tu m'as manqué Nightmare... » 

Autour de nous la neige tombaient mollement sur le sol, alors que nos étoiles brillaient d'une nouvelle étincelle. Alors, très lentement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je me penchais et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. À ce moment là, je sus que rien ne pourrais nous séparer.


	7. Umbra Fuscus : « Cher journal, aujourd'hui encore... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors c'est trèèèès long comme neuf pages sur Libreoffice x)  
> Umbra Fuscus est le nom de ship que j'ai choisi pour les Bad Sans (Erreur, Nightmare, Killer, Dust, Horreur et Cross). Car pour moi ils sont chacun l'ombre de l'autre. Ils se protègent sans tenir compte du danger ou de leur vie. Se sont des idiots maladroits fous d'amour en gros ^^~

« Cher journal, 

Aujourd'hui cela va faire deux ans que ces Êtres ont envahi notre multivers sans que nous ne le voyons venir. Nous n'étions pas du tout préparé. En l'espace d'un instant tout a été chamboulé. Chaque univers a vu de nombreux portails s'ouvrirent, par lesquels des Choses à forme humaine ont commencé à apparaître.  
Ils portaient des armes que nous n'avions jamais vu et rapidement nous dûmes nous soumettre. Les rebelles étaient exécutés l'instant même, aucune pitié n'était montrée. Il arrivait parfois que certains individus soient emmenés pour des tests en laboratoire. Ceux revenu ne se compte que sur une main.

Bien sûr, notre espèce n'avait pas abandonné et compté retrouver sa liberté. Si ces Bêtes pensaient que nous allions nous laisser faire sans nous battre, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l’œil. Beaucoup de Monstres avaient commencé à s'allier entre eux, même ceux qui avant ne pouvaient se supporter. Après tout, quand toute notre espèce est menacée les a priori sont oubliés. 

Erreur et Ink étaient à la tête de la plus puissante résistance. Ils avaient réussi a sauver un bon nombre de Monstres et avaient aussi éradiqué le plus de ces Envahisseurs que nous tous réunis. Les deux ont vraiment très mal pris que notre multivers soit ainsi détruit.  
Cependant, pendant une mission où ils voulaient récupérer des Monstres kidnappés, ils sont entrés dans un piège préparé spécialement pour eux. Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont les détails, mais une explosion à eu lieu là où ils étaient... 

L'onde de choc de l'explosion a était assez puissante pour être ressentie dans tous le multivers. Il a y eu des dizaines de milliers de morts ce jour là. Dont Ink et Erreur. C'était il y a de cela un an.  
Leur mort a provoqué un vent de paniqué chez beaucoup de Monstres d'après Nightmare. Leurs écharpes ont été retrouvé par Dream flottant dans les décombres. Dream nous a rendu l'écharpe d'Erreur sachant qu'il voudrait que nous l'ayons. Nous étions et serons toujours sa famille après tout.  
Dream quant a lui se retrouva seul dans cet enfer, avec son fils Palette de six ans qu'il avait eu avec Ink avant l'invasion.  
Quelques jours après leur mort, Dream ne put même pas pleurer son compagnon perdu qu'il fut propulsé au poste de chef de la révolte. Il gère les choses du mieux qu'il peut, essayant de rendre ce monde meilleur, mais il perd espoir lentement. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, Nightmare m'a dit qu'il essaye de contacter un autre groupe de révolutionnaire géré par Reaper et Geno. Ils avaient une base dans un univers reclus que Fresh avait trouvé.

Depuis la mort d'Erreur, Fresh restait avec son autre frère Geno ne voulant pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille. La communication aurait pu être plus facile, mais sortir est dangereux. Ces tueurs sont a chaque coin de rue, des technologies avancées surveillent chaque fluctuation de magie dans l'air la téléportation est donc impossible. Notre multivers est devenu un enfer vivant en même pas deux ans. 

De notre côté la situation n'est pas mieux...  
Nous avons tenu quelques mois, six si je me souviens bien, dans le château mais rapidement il fut assiégé. Nous avons perdu Killer et Dust ce jour là...  
Avant qu'il n'y ait plus de perte j'ai téléporté le reste du groupe dans le vide qu'était le reste de mon univers. Il s'agissait d'une des places encore sécurisé que ces assassins n'avaient pas encore trouvé, mais cela ne durerait pas toujours nous le savions.  
Environ trois mois avant la mort d'Erreur je fus trouvé et transporté dans leurs laboratoires. Je me souviens juste de la douleur puis plus rien.  
Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans mon univers, un an était passé et beaucoup de personne étaient disparus...  
Nightmare m'a appris la mort d'Erreur, d'Horreur et de nombreux autres. Horreur fut celui qui m'a sortis des mains de ces créatures atroces.

En me réveillant je n'étais plus tout a fait le même.  
Chara avait disparu, j'avais perdu la vue de mon œil gauche et beaucoup de mes souvenirs, sans oublier que tout mon corps était couvert de cicatrices d'expérimentations. Même marcher était un supplice. Ma magie était devenu sauvage, je n'osais même plus l'utiliser ne pouvant plus la contrôler. Et la douleur... mourir aurait été un cadeau, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, j'étais déterminé a survivre pour tous ceux que nous avions perdu. 

Les mois ont passé, déjà un an et dix mois que ça a commencé, et il ne restait plus que moi et Nightmare de notre famille. Mon état ne s'arrangeait pas et devenait pire parfois. Nous avions décidé alors que nous devions bouger. Les patrouilles se rapprochaient de mon univers, l'endroit n'était plus sûr. D'un accord commun nous cherchions la base de Dream espérant pour quelque chose que je ne savais même pas...

Cependant. Le destin avait une autre idée et notre recherche a très mal tourné.  
Nous avons était repéré à cause de moi... Comment aurais-je pus savoir qu'ils m'avaient implanté une puce de suivis. À ce moment, je les aient détesté encore plus. Toujours incapable de me battre je ne pus que regarder caché derrière des décombres Nightmare se battre contre, ce que nous avions découvert, des Robots.  
Alors... lentement mais sûrement, Nightmare s'épuisa et fut battu à mort. De mon côté je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais aussi inoffensif qu'un bambin. Je ne pouvais que voir mon dernier espoir dans ce monde mourir sous mes yeux.  
Je voulais tellement mourir avec lui à ce moment là. Mais... il me regarda et me dit de fuir le plus loin possible, de survivre et de trouver son frère pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait tous. 

Quand il me regarda une dernière fois en souriant, je ne pus que pleurer et courir aussi loin que je le pouvais. Pendant plusieurs jours je fus brisé. Mais le souvenir de la requête de Nightmare m'avait permis de continuer un peu plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait le repère de Dream alors je ne faisais qu’errer dans de nombreux univers sans but. 

Plus d'un mois plus tard, je tombais sur Dream de façon inattendu.  
Je lui racontai tous ce qu'il c'était passé de mon côté et il fit de même. Après de nombreux câlins et pleures il me proposa de venir avec lui dans leur base. L'endroit était protégé et la vie y était meilleur que dehors me disait-il. Je ne lui fit qu'un triste sourire avant de lui dire que ces Choses immondes m'avaient implanté un traceur et qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'ils ne me retrouvent.  
Moi vivant je ne leur donnerais jamais d'indice sur la position de mes amis. Jamais. Dream éclata dans des sanglots incontrôlables après ça. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi même pleurais comme un enfant.  
Avant qu'il ne parte, comprenant ma décision, je lui tendis mon collier en forme de cœur.  
Dedans se trouvait une photo de toute la bande, ma famille : Erreur, Nightmare, Killer, Dust, Horreur et moi. Je ne veux pas que mon bien le plus précieux se retrouve dans les mains de ces sales tueurs. Dream accepta, comprenant l'importance de ce collier pour moi. Je lui dis aussi qu'il pouvait rajouter une photo sur l'autre partie du collier s'il le voulait. 

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était encore plus déterminé à survivre et libérer les monstres de ce massacre. Il me fit un sourire, me pris dans ses bras, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit que ce carnage finira. Alors, de mon côté, je devais tout faire pour survivre jusque là.  
Il partit quelques instants après sans se retourner. Je me sentais mal de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais en train de mourir, mais cela n'aurait eu qu'un effet néfaste, et il n'aurait pas pu être aussi courageux que ce qu'il n'est maintenant. 

Cher journal, nous voici donc presque un mois après ma rencontre avec Dream et deux ans après le début de cette invasion.  
Je suis retourné dans le château, je veux finir ma vie dans ce que je considère comme ma maison. Le château est vide, heureusement, mais presque tout est détruit. Je suis là, assis dans ce qui était notre salle à manger en train d'écrire dans un vieux journal pour que notre histoire ne soit pas oublié. Je ne tiendrais pas la nuit, je sens déjà certain morceau de moi devenir poussière. La douleur commence enfin à être oublié. 

Pour toute personne qui trouve ce journal, moi Cross Peňaloza qui appartenais à l'univers X-tale, qui à fais parti du gang de Nightmare, qui a combattu contre ces Envahisseurs, qui a aimé et fut aimé par sa famille, je me serais battu jusqu'au bout pour survivre !  
Alors, toi qui lis ce journal n'abandonne pas. Notre espèce survivra ! La victoire sera difficile et longue mais nous sommes des monstres remplis d'espoir et de détermination ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. Que espoir, amour et détermination soit dans vos âmes.

Cross »

 

*****

~ quatorze ans plus tard ~

 

Mince, je suis encore perdu... Gothy va tellement m’engueuler en rentrant. Il est mignon quand il s'inquiète aussi, que puis je dire. Heureusement, la zone est complètement déserte, je n'en peux vraiment plus de tous ces combats et morts. Toujours à être sur ses gardes, à se demander qui sera le prochain tué... Vivement que la paix soit amenée. Notre rébellion se porte au mieux, très bientôt nous pourrons attaquer et récupérer nos univers de ces Robots.

Alors que je quittais enfin cette immense forêt, devant moi apparu les vestiges d'un château. Wahou, ce château est hyper imposant, bien qu'il soit en ruine. À neuf il devait être magnifique vu son architecture. Cependant, je n'ai toujours d'aucune idée de où je suis. Entrons, je trouverais peut être quelque chose pour m'aider à me localiser.  
Je passai la grille facilement puis m'arrêtai devant les doubles portes. Elles sont magnifiques. Les détails bien qu'un peu abîmés se voyaient toujours. Seul un artiste-sculpteur formidable aurait pus les faire, et seulement quelqu'un de très riche aurait pus les commander. Je restai un cours instant à les admirer, puis décidai enfin à rentrer. Un souffle d'air froid me traversa alors qu'un frisson me parcourut en même temps. Un peu terrifiant. 

À mon étonnement, l'endroit était plutôt bien conservé par rapport à ce que l'on trouvait habituellement. Les décorations qui restaient me disaient que la, ou les personnes, vivant là n'avaient pas de problème d'argent.  
Je décidai alors de me balader un peu dans le château. En montant des escaliers je tombai dans plusieurs chambres simples et un bureau. Le bureau m'intéressait un peu plus. Je pouvais sûrement trouver une carte pour me dire où je suis !  
En fouillant un peu je découvris plein de chose très utile. J'ai déjà découvert que j'étais dans un des univers adjacent à celui de Dreamtale, je n'étais donc plus perdu ! J'ai aussi trouvé de nombreux livres expliquant des stratégies de combats, de captures d’ennemis etc. Je les ais glissé dans ma sacoche c'est toujours bon à prendre. Par contre je ne sais toujours pas a qui appartenait l'endroit. 

En redescendant, j'entrai dans une très grande cuisine qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Continuant mon chemin j'arrivai dans un salon, salle à manger. Il y avait de grandes bibliothèques collaient aux murs, une table base avec dessus un jeu de carte je crois. Tout autour, de nombreux fauteuils et un très grand canapé l'entourait. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait une table pour manger en forme de carré pouvant facilement accueillir huit personnes. Toutes les chaises étaient bien rangées sauf une.  
Pris de curiosité je m’avançai vers celle-ci. Rien n'était différent sauf pour un vieux journal posé devant elle. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise et de commencer à lire le journal.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard je refermais le journal.  
J'ai enfin découvert à qui est ce château. Il appartenait donc à mon Oncle Nightmare et sa famille. J'attrapais le pendentif autour de mon cou et l'ouvrit lentement, redécouvrant les photos à l'intérieur. Sur la partie gauche du pendentif se trouve une photo de mes parents avant l'invasion et sur le côté droit se trouve la photo de mon oncle et sa famille. Tous étaient mort maintenant, je portais les derniers souvenirs d'eux dans ce précieux collier qui m'a était transmis. 

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants prenant une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir, le regard remplie d'une nouvelle détermination. Je vais mettre fin a ce carnage. Cette guerre a assez duré. Je rangeais le journal dans ma sacoche délicatement avant d'activer ma magie et de me téléporter dans notre base. Je finirais ce cycle de mort. Vous pourrez enfin vous reposez en paix. Je vous le jure.

 

*****

 

~ dans un endroit inconnu ~

Je gémis lentement en me relevant du sol. Que se passe-il ? Je suis dans la forêt ..? La dernière chose que je me souviens est de m'endormir devant le journal que j'écrivais... Suis-je donc mort ? Mais pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'être vivant ? Et, pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? Urgh ma tête me fait mal, j'y réfléchirais une autre fois. Sinon le château n'est pas très loin autant que je m'y dirige. 

Alors que je marchais, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mal. En inspectant mes bras je vis que même les cicatrices avaient disparus. Cependant, quand j'ai essayé de réfléchir à mon sentiment d'oublie, je sentais comme si mon corps alternait entre blessé et guérit. J'ai du me stopper dans ma marche alors qu'une douleur fantôme horrible me touchait. Quand j'avais regardé à nouveau mes bras, les cicatrices étaient de retour et j'avais de nouveau perdu la vision de mon œil gauche. Je n'ai pus continuer ma marche que quand mon corps fut de retour à la normal. 

Arrivant en bordure de forêt, je vis le château dans toute sa gloire. Le portail brillait, les murs étaient intactes et de la lumière à travers les fenêtres pouvait être vu. Lentement, j'avançai pour être finalement devant les portes principale. J'allais rentrer quand des centaines de questions m'envahirent. Et si se n'était qu'un rêve ? Et s'ils étaient tous morts ? Et si c'était ces Robots ?  
Je stoppai mes réflexions en prenant une grande respiration. Qu'importe ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte je saurais me débrouiller.  
Enfin, j'espère. 

Alors doucement, j'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai la où mes pas me guidaient. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà devant la cuisine. Des bruits pouvaient être entendu de l'intérieur, quelqu'un cuisinait. Ma main tremblait alors que j'ouvris la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.  
L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons alors que je regardai la personne dans la pièce. J'étais coincé sur place ne croyant pas mes yeux alors que l'autre personne me sentant sûrement la regarder se tourna vers moi.  
Il y a eu un moment de flottement avant que l'autre squelette ne se précipite vers moi en criant mon nom. Avant même que je ne le comprenne, il me serait dans ses bras répétant mon nom de nombreuse fois. 

« -H-Ho-Horreur !! T-Tu...J-Je...! » 

Je ne pus que prononcer son nom avant de fondre en larme et de le serrer dans mes bras. J'étais toujours trop choqué de tout les événements qui se déroulaient en même temps, que je ne remarquai que maintenant que Horreur m'avait assis sur le bar, lui entre mes jambes. À cause de cette position assez suggestive je rougis légèrement avant d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et de le tirer dans un profond baisé. Alors que nous nous regardions dans les yeux de nombreux sentiments circulaient. La joie, la surprise, la peur, un peu de tristesse, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. Je lui murmurai un rapide merci pour tout, avant d'enfoncer ma tête dans son cou et de le serrer un peu plus fort. Comprenant mon envie de ne pas le lâcher, il resserra lui même sa prise.  
Nous sommes resté ainsi pendant un certain temps avant qu'il ne me soulève du bar et commence à marcher vers le salon. Je me sentais un peu endormi alors n'opposai pas de résistance à ce qu'il me porte. 

« - Aller. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autre personnes qui aimeraient te voir. » Murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille. 

J’acquiesçai rapidement alors qu'un sourire se jouait sur mes lèvres. Cependant, je ne voulais pas encore le lâcher. Une fois dans le salon, en relevant un peu la tête je vis deux squelettes jouaient à la DS sur le grand canapé dos à nous. J'allais crier leur nom quand Horreur me regarda et me fit signe de me taire. 

« - Hey les gars, j'ai une surprise. 

\- Hum. Ouais ok pose là sur le canapé, on fini la partie laisse nous dix seconde. À répondu le squelette avec les traces de larmes noires.

\- Hum... ok mais je pense pas que tu puisses finir ta partie. Aucun de vous deux. »

Horreur en rigolant, me déposa sur le canapé entre ces deux geeks qui n'avaient toujours pas levé la tête de leur console DS. Me retenant d'exploser de rire je jetai un œil sur le jeu. Mario Kart. Tout s'explique. Je vis Horreur me faire signe avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage sûrement chercher quelque chose. Quelques minutes passèrent dans ce silence agréable avant que j'entende Dust ricané et Killer grogner en éteignant sa DS. 

« - Tu t'es amélioré Killer ! Tu n'est plus 12ème c'est déjà ça ! De toute façon Dust est imbattable cherche pas. Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Mais oui mais Cross- CROSS !!! »

Ah, voici la réaction que j'attendais. Alors qu'un énorme sourire était sur mon visage, les visages des deux autres étaient comparable à une carpe. 

« - Oui c'est mon nom ça a pas changé. » 

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que je fus épinglé contre le canapé par deux squelettes qui pleuraient. Enfin, moi aussi pleurais en souriant, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai avait pas vus ! J'avais le dos plaqué contre la poitrine de Dust, ses bras entourant mon bassin et devant moi se trouvait Killer qui se recroquevillait sur moi. On passa un moment comme ça, juste a profiter de la chaleur de l'autre nous permettant à chacun de s'assurer que l'autre était réel. 

Alors que Killer était toujours sur moi, Dust tourna ma tête vers lui avant d'emprisonner mes lèvres avec les siennes. Un baiser doux et sucré comme je les aimes. En se séparant j'avais de nouveau les joues rougies et le souffle court. Killer avait relevé un peu la tête et sans perdre un instant me vola mes lèvre à son tour dans un baiser. Celui-ci fut plus profond et long que le précédent me laissant sans le souffle quand il me quitta.  
Je me laissa ensuite complètement me détendre dans ce moment ne pensant à plus rien sauf à l'amour et la chaleur qui m'entourait. 

« - Pourquoi m'as tu fais descendre Horreur ? Je dois encore trouver ce stupide Nightmare. C'est quoi aussi cette manie de se planquer dans des endroits introuvables. Il est tellement gamin des fois. » Dit une voix glitcher avec un soupir frustré. 

Je m'étais relevé en entendant cette voix. Elle m'est familière mais je ne peux pas lui donner de visage. Alors que je levais la tête, mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec le détenteur de cette voix familière. Un grand squelette aux os noirs, des marques de larmes bleues sous ses yeux et des yeux des différentes couleurs qui m'enchantaient. Le silence était tombé en quelques secondes, plus personnes ne bougeaient.  
Ce squelette allait parler, quand, pris d'une impulsion je me levai du canapé me dirigeant vers lui. J'étais juste devant lui, ma tête atteignant seulement le haut de son sternum. Lentement, je posai ma main sur sa joue, alors que je me noyais dans ses yeux à la recherche de réponse. Qui est-il ? Est ce que je le connais ? Pourquoi m'est-il familier ? Qu'est ce que j'oublie de si important ? 

« - Cross… ? J'entendis la voix d'Horreur mais seul le squelette devant moi m'intéressait.

\- … Qui… es-tu… ? Tu... m'es familier. J'oublie quelque chose mais quoi... »

~ ~ ~ ~ 

J'étais resté tranquillement immobile alors que Cross se dirigeait vers moi. J'étais heureux de le revoir. Mais il avait un drôle de regard dans les yeux, de la confusion ? J'entendis Horreur dire le nom de Cross alors que celui-ci posait sa main sur ma joue. Je répondis au contact par un petit ronronnement alors que je le voyait se perdre dans mes yeux. J'attendis patiemment profitant de son contact quand il parla. 

« … Qui… es-tu… ? Tu... m'es familier. J'oublie quelque chose mais quoi... »

Attend quoi ?  
Il m'a oublié ?  
Alors que j'entendais derrières les garçons faire un bruit de surprise je continuais de regarder Cross qui commençait à murmurer pleins de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Il s'éloigna de moi avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains la secouant de gauche à droite. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus violente aussi. Il paniquait complètement, rapidement je m'agenouillais devant lui essayant de le calmer. 

« Cross ? Cross calme toi, tu paniques ! Prend de petite respiration, aller tu peux le faire. » 

Ça ne marche pas. Alors que les trois autres venaient vers nous Cross du les sentir arriver. Tout se transforma en enfer quand sa magie s'activa. Merde. Des dizaines de couteaux étaient pointés vers les autres, alors qu'un cercle de couteaux flottant se matérialisa autour de moi et Cross. Il n'a pas du me sentir comme je suis collé à lui. Je vis les couteaux briller un instant avant qu'ils ne se lancent. 

« Baissez-vous !! » 

J'hurlais en direction des garçons alors que les couteaux volaient à pleine vitesse vers eux. Dans un grand bruit plusieurs couteaux détruisirent les murs, Horreur réussi à se planquer derrière la table et Dust et Killer derrière le canapé qui a été retourné par l'impact. Du coin de l’œil je vis que Dust fut coupé au niveau du bras. Rien de dangereux mais il faudra soigner ça. 

Quand je regardais Cross celui-ci continuait de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, mais se qui me fit m'énerver fut de voir toute les blessures sur son corps. Une énorme cicatrice longeait son œil gauche lui privant ainsi la vue, ses os étaient gris poussières et de nombreuses cicatrices étaient visibles qu'importe où je posais mon regard.  
Je ne pus continuer mon inspection qu'une nouvelle vague de couteaux se matérialisa et ils semblaient plus affûté, plus mortel et beaucoup plus rapide que ceux d'avant. Ils visaient toutes les personnes de la pièce, dont moi et Cross. Je n'eus que le temps de serrer Cross dans mes bras qu'ils étaient déjà lancés. Heureusement juste avant que les couteaux ne touchent quelque chose, un mur noir se matérialisa devant tout le monde. On entendit résonner le bruit de nombreux couteaux tombant aux sol quelques secondes après. 

« - Quelqu'un peut me dire c'est quoi tous ce bazar ?? Hurla la voix de Nightmare. En faite non on verra plus tard. Erreur pour calmer Cross envoie lui de ta magie, ça devrait le sortir de ça ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'il fut coupé par une nouvelle vague de couteau qui cette fois ci se précipitait principalement sur lui. Alors que je l'entendais dire aux autres de rester à couvert je me tournais vers Cross.  
Il avait arrêté de parler et semblait être perdu dans son esprit. Facilement, j'attrapais sa main et laissa ma magie circuler entre nous. Une lueur bleu nuit grandissait autour de nos mains alors que j'augmentais la quantité envoyé.  
Lentement mais sûrement, je sentis sa magie se calmer jusqu'à ce que tous les couteaux furent disparu et que sa forme redevienne normale. Un soupir collectif se fit entendre alors que je lui envoyais toujours de la magie. Alors que Nightmare s'agenouilla à côté de moi je tournais ma tête vers lui. 

« - Comment savais tu quoi faire ? Et combien de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits ?

\- Ça lui est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois avant... D'ici quelques minutes il devrait revenir. Me répondit-il en même temps qu'il soignait le bras de Dust.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il est une attaque comme ça ? C'est pas normal aussi violent !? Horreur dit en regardant Nightmare.

\- Plus normal que ce que j'aimerais... Ça lui arrive quand il essaie de récupérer ses souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas aussi violent d'habitude. Vous savez ce qu'il a oublié ? »

Je restais silencieux avant de lui répondre qu'il m'avait oublié. Nightmare se tourna vers moi les yeux écarquillés avant de regarder Cross à nouveau qui commençait à bouger.  
Il gémit avant de se redresser en se frottant les yeux. En ouvrant les yeux ses pupilles étaient floues alors qu'il examinait toute la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi sans qu'il ne se passe rien pendant un moment. 

« E-Erreur … ? Erreur… AH !! Je me souviens ! Je me souviens de toi !! » 

Alors qu'il finissait de crier il me sauta dans les bras. Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement alors que je lui rendis son câlin. Il s'éloigna quelques instants plus tard avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et les pupilles en formes de cœur. Je rigolai un peu en lui faisant signe de la tête la personne à côté de moi. Dix secondes plus tard le cri du nom de Nightmare résonna dans la pièce alors que Cross lui avait sauté dans les bras.

« NIGHTMARE !! Je t'avais oublié aussi !! Mais c'est bon je me souviens maintenant ! Je me souviens de tout et je n'ai plus mal ! J'ai trouvé Dream aussi, je lui dit ce que tu voulais et il te pardonne ! Je lui ai passé mon médaillon il avait l'air dans avoir plus besoin que moi. Et aussi … » 

Nightmare le fit taire en l'embrassant, très bonne idée. Il aurait pu continuer à parler pendant encore des heures sinon. Nous rigolions tous alors que Cross rougissait d’embarras. Il allait parler quand un bâillement le coupa. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Sa position s’affaissait alors qu'il se laissa couler dans les bras de Nightmare. Ces pupilles devenaient de plus en plus brumeuses de fatigue alors qu'il continuait de nous regarder en souriant.

« Aller, va dormir Cross, nous serons toujours là à ton réveille. Lui murmurais-je en passant ma main sur son crâne.

-Hum... ok... Vous...m’aviez m-manqué... Je vous aime les gars. » Murmura-t-il doucement avant de s'endormir. 

Un sourire se joua sur mes lèvres et sans même regarder les autres je savais qu'eux aussi souriaient. Je lui fit une caresse sur la joue en même temps que je parlais.

« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Cross... Et nous t'aimons aussi ~ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ça vous à plus ? x)  
> J'ai déjà une autre histoire sur ce multivers d'écrit. Cela racontera l'invasion du côté du créateur et du destructeur. Préparez vous pour l'émotions et du angst XD

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !   
> L'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il y ai le moins de fautes possible ! Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et kudos ça fait toujours plaisir. :p


End file.
